valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Friend6095/My Observations On Toto
'Intro' So, even though it's been a long time since I got Toto, I decided to still analyze her anyways since she has one of the coolest designs in Valkyrie Crusade and a lot of symbols and colors in her art. I was going to just write a regular comment about Toto but since I have A LOT to say about Toto (which would be way too long for a regular comment), I decided to just make a blog about Toto instead. ' 'Who/What exactly is Toto based on? So first, I want to look at who exactly Toto might be based on, and I don't think that Toto is a 100% original idea as there are so many possibilities as to who Toto might be based on. * It is possible that Toto (the VC character) could be Mynet's take on the famous fictional dog from The Wizard of Oz ''(which I'm sure most of you guys are familiar with) *Or she could be based on the Toto Tribe (an isolated tribe located in West Bengal, India) *The last possibility is that she might be based on Toto (a chief in Maori mythology who had two daughters, two canoes, and one wife) *Or who knows, she could be based on all three :p Looking at Toto, her design looks a little Native American to me. It also looks Polynesian/Hawaiian-esque so perhaps Toto could be loosely based on Native American/Polynesian mythology. She might even be loosely based on Egyptian mythology due to her cat ears, which, for some weird reason, resemble the Egyptian pyramids (in shape that is). 'UR Form Analysis ' The first thing that kind of stands out (besides Toto herself) is the moon and I think there's a very good reason for that besides just the fact that she's a moon goddess. Also, notice how it's a full moon and it gives off an illuminating glow. Also, if you look closely, the small, circular lights around the moon kind of make it look like Saturn. Well, combine Saturn and the moon and what do you get: the Saturn Moon Matrix that everyone is currently trapped in. Well, Toto is the goddess of everything and the moon in this case is literally right behind Toto. I think the moon is Toto's energy source, which might explain why she kind of looks like a werewolf. And since Toto is the goddess of all things, I guess she feels energized by everything, allowing her to take in even more energy from the moon to fuel her powers. Now, Toto seems to be wearing a flower on her neck that is golden with a red gem in the middle. And if you look carefully, you can see that this red gem connects straight to the middle of Toto's chest, which then connects to a key of sorts hanging at the bottom. This key is gold in color. Gold is the color of the sun but it also represents royalty and perfection, so perhaps it is the key to perfection or the key to enlightenment or '''almighty '''power. And notice how Toto's skill name is "All-Mighty Breath." I think it's also worth noting that there is a house in the background too. Perhaps this house represents the vastness of Toto's powers as she rules over everything. Maybe the house, in this sense, is the power, and the key that Toto's wearing is what unlocks that power. There's also a fingerprint on one of her legs, and the fingerprint represents the the individual themselves. In other words, everyone's fingerprint looks different. Maybe that fingerprint is a marking that Toto uses to feed off more energy and amplify her power. Her eyes are green and green represents life and nature. And her primary color seems to be red in her regular form. Red represents sexuality so perhaps Toto is channeling sexual energy in order to heal herself. Red also represents blood so she could be channeling blood energy as well in order to cleanse herself of negative entities that absorb her power. Green represents energy as well. And also, there seems to be a marking on each of the four red cloths that connect to Toto's panties. Four represents the four elements so in this case, I think each of those four cloths represents one of the four elements. Toto is calling on these elements to give her balance and wisdom as well as more energy. 'Awoken Form Analysis ' I'm just going to say it. I love Toto's awoken form more than her regular form. It looks much more beautiful. Anyways, in Toto's awoken form, her eyes are red, which is the color of blood. Her hair is the color of the moon and judging from the extra details, I think Toto's awoken form represents her full goddess form whereas her regular form might have been her training form (or her still practicing, basically a baby learning how to walk but in a metaphorical sense). Also worth noting that there's a flower sprouting from her back which could represent life and purity as it's colored white. She's covered in blue. This is the color of the sea. So perhaps in this form, Toto is connected to the sea and the saturn moon. There are also more markings in this art but they're hard for me to really decode and decipher. But I think it's worth noting that her staff has a crown on it and it also has what looks like a bird's beak. This staff could be a symbol of Ra (the Egyptian sun god) who was very important in Egyptian mythology, hence the crown on the bird's beak, the crown being a symbol of divine royalty and the bird's beak alluding to Ra. Also, the bird's beak has '''four '''wings attached to its upper neck. I did some research on what exactly the number 4 represents as numbers are very important in a lot of things. Well, apparently, four is a number of creation and foundation. Well, in Egyptian mythology, Ra is the creation god. And his '''breath '(connect this to Toto's skill name "All-Mighty Breath") allowed him to create many things (at least based on my research and what I know about Egyptian mythology as there are many different versions of Ra and stuff). So, perhaps Toto's staff allows her to communicate with other gods (primarily Ra and the Egyptian gods). By the way, all of my observations on Toto are based on research I did and just my own personal thoughts and opinions. Category:Blog posts